The increase in the popularity of sailboats has given rise to the advent of smaller and more material efficient models. With the development of the smaller sailboats such as the AMF All-Court Sunfish, has come the recurring problem of damage to the deck surface and a new problem of damage to the lightweight and fragile materials of which the attachments to the deck are composed when the sailboat is in transit. The problems have been caused by the lashing of the detachable mast, boom and furled sail to the deck and have resulted in the chafing and chipping of the paint on the deck, loosening of the rivets of the splash rail, and, bending and/or deflection of the mast.
In the past, these problems were purportedly solved by the use of various types of folding masts which were fixed to the deck by some means. The problems with these devices is accentuated in the smaller sailboats where space, weight, and cost are at a premium. In order to appreciate the problems posed by the folding masts, consider the facts that extra materials must be added to a mast in order to provide for folding. This material includes metal joints: (1) which corrode in the case of most materials and are heavy; (2) aluminum is soft and not generally durable; and (3) stainless steel, although non-corrosive is heavy. Furthermore, in order to provide for folding, smaller mast segments are attached together which reduces the advantage of the choice of mast materials in terms of flexibility. Flexibility of the mast becomes increasingly important for smaller sailboats since this feature will greatly effect the smoothness of sailing in the ocean and over choppy water. In addition, it is anticipated that the tip of the mast and even part of the sail may be submerged temporarily, particularly when a small boat is used in the ocean. Under such circumstances, the mast must be both flexible and strong in order to be able to maintain a seblance of an upright posture of the sailboat without capsizing and also allow the mast time to return above the surface of the water before fracturing.
As a result particularly of lack of space and weight, the detachable mast, boom, and sail is the only realistic and most efficient solution to the competing needs of the small sailboat. The applicant has solved the problems which have been spawned by the lashing of the detachable mast and rigging to the deck by inventing a device wherein the pressure from the sail, boom, and mast in the furled position is relieved from the splash rail by a supporting member comprising a stem and a cradle having a "C" opening facing upwardly wherein the furled boom, sail and mast are tied down and then captivatingly held in place by a stem having a cradle portion with an open "C" portion captivatingly engaging the furled members and relieving the pressure from the deck.
Additionally, the device aids in the transportation of the boom, sail and mast by holding the members in place through the cradle portion to prevent damage from wind due to transportation and the like.
Further, the painted surfaces of the deck and the like are saved by removing the furled members from the deck. Additionally, the main tie down may be eliminated and it is consequently easier for transportation. Additionally the bowing or bending of the mast, sail and boom during normal transportation is eliminated since the stem may be inserted in the mast hole creating a secure tie down for the members to the boat during transportation.
Secondly, it is recognized that the danger inherrent in sailing is that of capsizing. As such capsized individuals need as much flotation assistance as can be derived from the craft. In recognizing this need, the applicant has designed the sail cradle such that it may double as a flotation device in the event of emergency.
The applicant has invented a device wherein a small sailboat having a detachable sail, mast, and boom may be transported in an efficient and secure manner, protecting both the boat and the mast and, in general, promoting the use and safety of small sailboats for recreational purposes.